Chat Rules and Regulations
In order for fans of Silent Hill to discuss things that are off-topic and to keep the community of Silent Hill Theories close-knit, a [http://silenthilltheories.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Chat] has been provided. General Rules *'Profanity is allowed' but should not be abused. Excessive cursing and using belligerent language against another user is not allowed. *'Be polite and cordial at all times.' Rudeness is not tolerated under any circumstances. Everyone deserves respect. *'Maintain a level of professionalism.' Please try to conduct yourself appropriately and with grace and intelligence. This means not trying to gain "attention" from other users by speaking out randomly and off-topic from the current conversation, trying to divert attention to yourself and ignoring other people, typing in all caps, capitalizing every first letter, typing backwards, or in other strange ways that make reading your posts difficult. *'Personal issues are personal.' While there are issues that may need to be vented about, discussing personal problems should not become a habit. Maintain a filter of what is acceptable, personal, and too personal. If it is something you expect to stay private, it probably shouldn't be posted on the internet. *'Keep conflict in private chat. '''If you have a personal issue with another member, please keep it private. Furthermore, what is discussed in private chat concerns only those involved; please do NOT post or discuss this with anyone else, especially in main chat. *'As stated in the Rules and Regulations, the wiki is not your personal Facebook or Twitter account.' Do not clog up the chat with irrelevant personal thoughts. *'Treat admins and chat moderators with respect.' They were put in their position for a reason. Verbally attacking or abusing any one admin or moderator will not be tolerated. **If you have been disruptive in chat and have been dealt with non-permanently, do not come back and continue to do what caused consequences or acting out towards those who dealt with you. *'Please do not lead anyone under any falsehood.' It is understandable that on the internet, you may want certain aspects of your life to remain private private, but please do not lie about anything. This includes using fake names and pictures, or using sock-puppet accounts to hide under different aliases. Not only is it not allowed by this wiki, it could lead to legal issues. *'Do not spam links.' Do not excessively post pictures, web pages, or videos. Also, do not harass users until they look at the links posted. *'All topics discussed in chat should be dealt with in a mature manner.' Even though you may not agree with someone else's views, remain friendly. *'Age limit applies to chat.' As the Silent Hill franchise is already geared towards older individuals, mature content discussed in chat is to be discussed. Those under the age of 13 are not permitted in chat. *'These rules are to be adhered to at all times.' Obey administrators and moderators. If none are present, you are to still conduct yourself as if they are. Consequences for Misbehavior *'Two warnings will be issued''' for any disruption of the chat. If, after the warnings have been given, the situation has not improved, you will be kicked. *'Any more offenses result in a ban.' There is no warning after being kicked. A ban will be issued. How long the ban lasts is up to the admin or mod's discretion. **If, when the ban expires, offenses continue, you will be banned again and it will last longer each time. **The increments of ban time are listed here: 2 hours, 1 day, 3 days, 1 week, 2 weeks, 1 month, 3 months, 6 months, 1 year, Infinite **All bans are lasting. There is no way to have a ban terminated before the expiration date unless the ban is deemed unjust. **If you feel that you have been wrongly banned from chat, you may appeal it by messaging the founder of the wiki, Squall L. He will then issue a conference with all admins, including the one in question, and it will have to be a majority decision as to whether the ban should be lifted. *'There is no such thing as a warning period.' Warnings are issued on an automatic basis and should be adhered to immediately. This means that a violator will not recieve a warning day or a warning week. *Only admins and moderators will discipline offending users. By "butting in", such as giving extra warning or making comments in general, you are also subject to repercussions. *Those under the required age limit will be asked to leave once and only once. Refusal to leave will result in a kick. We do not want to ban underage users, but if one should return after being kicked and before reaching the permitted age, a ban will be issued lasting until the user is old enough.